thehsoulversefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Dream
Birthdate: April 2nd, 2000 As a child, her hair was blonde, but currently, her natural hair color is scarlet. Her eyes, however, were always scarlet-colored. Scarlet suffers from disassociative identity disorder, which makes it exceedingly difficult to organize her memories. She doesn't seem to remember anything about her early childhood, including her birth name. It is unknown who Scarlet's parents are or where they're from. It is theorized that one of her close family members sold her to human traffickers when she was four years old. The earliest known appearance of Scarlet Dream is on the account of Dark Holy. The two of them were purchased by a pimp called Liam Liefson and shared a room together for several years. They were made to star in a number of pornographic movies, many of which would involve them being forced to torture and kill other girls their age. Because of her scarlet colored eyes, she was given the character name "Scarlet Dream," and her hair was died scarlet to match this theme. It was during this time that Scarlet developed disassociative identity disorder, fabricating different personalities to deal with different situations. On August 1st, 2006, Scarlet and Dark were to record a snuff film wherein both of them would be tortured and made to kill one-another. That night, Scarlet was killed just before Dark's rescue and the murder of everyone else in the studio at the hands of Ryuuji. Scarlet was chanced upon by a God called The Watching, who decided to bring her back to life after having predicted that she and Dark Holy could become the harbringers of fate for the city called the End of the World. The Watching revived her, healing all of her wounds, and granted her with godlike powers of creation with which she could do whatever she pleased, as well as eternal energy. An unexplained side effect of her revival was that her hair continued to grow in the color that it had been dyed before. After her revival, Scarlet wandered the city lost and confused, with no idea how to use her powers nor where to go. Eventually, she was found by Shamus, a former priest, and taken in by him. For the next five years, Shamus sheltered and raised her as best he could. All the while, Scarlet became aware of her powers and began to test them. Her experimental creations would eventually cause the major incidents in the city which are documented in the Scarlet City and Memory Past books. During The Shotgun Dance, Scarlet Dream was targetted by The Chaos (AKA The Shotgun Dance) and eventually killed her. During the Godsend Conspiracy books, Scarlet became re-acquainted with Dark Holy and helped her to defend the city from the Gods and eventually kill The End. After Death God Disco, Scarlet moved in with Dark again and became her lover. In the middle of May 2018, Scarlet left The End of the World along with Dark to travel the world, and eventually they settled down and built a house on Mt. Hell.